Moon Song
by Scourge Of Middle Earth
Summary: Not your typical girl falls into M.E. story. HeeHee. She lands where? You must be kidding! Explore the world of the people of the Harad. Rated PG13 for swearing. THE REST OF CHP. 7 IS UP! Ooo, that's gotta sting! ::winces:: Please R&R!
1. WTF!

Mwahahahahahahaha! This is my first fic, so dun' laff at me, 'K? Well, here we go!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: No, unfortunately, I do NOT own any of Tolkien's characters (L-e-g-o-l-a-s… *drool-drool*) nor do I own the lands in which they travel. I will make up things from time to time and the people you don't know are mine but other than that they're Tolkien's.

[A/N: This is the only time I will say this.]

Thanks to my beta reader, Kathy-chan a.k.a. Kat. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Moon Song

Chapter 1- WTF?!!

(revised edition)

Gloriously green oak and pine trees swayed simultaneously in the breeze, leaves ruffling like a bird's feathers. The sun shone with silent mirth in a bright blue sky, unmarred by cloud. Birds sang sweet songs of happiness and mate calling, silver notes covering the air with honey-water. But one figure did not fit in with this joyful scene. Gloominess and rage hung about her with heavy gray curtains.

Alyce sat on the curb, slouched over. Her shoulders trembled and had anyone looked at her face they would have noticed that tears were flooding down her face and her blood-shot eyes were half-lidded. "How could they have done that to me, the ass-holes. Dammit!" She had just been fired from her job…again, her fifth job that week. But that was just the straw that broke the camel's back. 

She had never been happy as a child but had been obedient and her parents had loved her dearly. But when she was but nine years old, her parents had died during a house fire and she had somehow lived, she had grieved for weeks on end, contemplating suicide, even at such a young age. She was sent to a foster home, her closest relative, her grandmother being too old to child-raise. Her foster mother cared nothing for her and was only in the business for the extra money it brought in every month. [A/N: Sorry if I offended any foster families out there. Not all of them are like that. This is just for effect in the story.] Her foster siblings relentlessly ridiculed and stole from her, beating down her self-esteem. She had never been in the 'in' crowd at school and she was somewhat of an outcast from society. Alyce then became more withdrawn and less likely to trust others. She trusted her friend, Kathy, but she was the only one. As soon as she was of age, she moved in with her and they shared an apartment together. 

When Alyce got out of college, she worked two jobs to support her ailing grandmother _and_ pay her part of the rent. 

The young woman sighed despondently and wiped her waterlogged face on her now drenched sleeve. She stood up and dusted herself off, deciding to go 'home'. It was beginning to get cool.

As she walked down the concrete sidewalk to her apartment she wondered if Kathy was home yet. She glanced down at her wristwatch and it read: 5:06. Yup. Kathy was home. _Gods, how can I tell her that I lost another job? Oh man, she's gonna throttle me. _That was, to say the least, not an interesting prospect.

Great! So now what? I have to go home anyway…but who says I have to stay there? A wicked smile graced her lips for but a moment then disappeared. She had thought of a brilliant plan. Or so she had thought at the time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kathy sat at the large mahogany dining-room table, studying for an upcoming visual arts exam. It was the mid-term and she was studying like the dickens. "Damn college *****grumble-grumble***,** too much homework *grumble-grumble*." She was about to toss a few 'colorful phrases' at the Powers-That-Be, when the front door opened and closed quietly but Kathy heard it anyway. Alyce was never known for her stealth.

"Alyce? Is that you?" _Of course you idiot, who else would it be?_ She chided herself. No answer from the intruder. "Heeelllllooooo?" Still no answer. "Dammit, I hate it when she does this." Kathy muttered softly, annoyed by her friend's taciturn behavior. "Alyce, are you there?"

"Of course. What kind of a stupid question was that?" She heard mumbled around the corner. The voice then quietly added. "Who the hell else would it be?" Kathy rolled her eyes in aggravation and returned to her work. 

Alyce slipped into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Sighing, she sat down with a plop onto her bed, the comforter bouncing with the mattress. What to do. What to do. She looked up at her closet door across the room from her. Her plan came back to mind, tempting her with wishes of solitariness and freedom from life. She smiled and jumped up suddenly from her bed, upsetting her stuffed animals. [A/N: Yes, she still has stuffed animals. It's an insecurity thing.] Striding across the room, she opened the closet door and grabbed her old backpack. Tossing out the residing junk in it, Alyce seized the laptop from her work desk, her portable CD player and CD pouch and pitched them into the bag along with her Bowie knife, some snacks, and a spare change of clothes. After changing into her 'traveling clothes', she grabbed her house keys off of her bureau and walked into the hallway and glanced into the kitchen; and upon noticing her friend still slaving over notes and textbook, she scribbled a note on a Post-it® note and strode out the front door. 

The sun still shone brightly as ever, cheering her slightly. A small breeze tousled her hair like a mother's touch and the trees sang with the wind. The nearby woods called to her and the birds chirped happily, sprinting from branch to branch in a ridiculous dance of joy. Alyce smiled, truly smiled, for the first time in months. The day might turn out all right after all.

As she walked into the forest, the atmosphere changed dramatically. Not only was it happy, it was _exuberantly_ happy. Her heart fluttered in her chest, the pure bliss of the place lifting it to new heights. She loved the forest. After a while, she climbed up a close by oak, taking her time, not having exercised in a long time. Alyce sat panting for a moment and opened up her messenger bag-type backpack. She took out a Vanilla Coke, which fortunately for her, was still cold and a Snickers bar. When she finished her snack, she packed her trash in to the bag and slid down the trunk of the tree, succeeding in giving herself a 'trunk burn'. "Ow, dammit!" She screeched indignantly. "Stupid tree." Grumbling, she moved her bag's strap back onto her shoulder and continued on.

She came to a jumble of rocks a little while later. Some of them sat in a sort of arch like a cave entrance, except there was no cave behind it. Alyce walked it, intrigued. It sort of looked like someone had carved something on it. She couldn't quite make out what it said. They appeared to be runes. _Yeah right. Like some idiot ran all the way out here to carve runes on some stones. Get real, self._ She laughed at herself and stepped through the archway. After about a minute of walking, the path began to get misty. She turned back. Yeah. The archway was still there. A little while longer, and it began to become quite foggy. _That's odd._ She thought to herself remotely. She pivoted her head around. It was still there. But soon she was walking through roiling clouds of dense fog. _Oh shit. What have I done?_ There was no sign of the archway behind her. Hell, there was no sign of _anything_ around her. 

Her heart began to pound rapidly in her chest and her glances began to be frantic, searching for a glimpse of anything around her. _I can't go back now._ She thought, panicked. _So now what?_ She sighed. She could do the only thing possible. She continued to go forward. A while later, the fog started to clear up. She could now see a few dark shapes taking form about her. She cautiously went forward to touch one. 

It was a rock. A slimy, noxious rock but a rock nonetheless. Black acrid ooze came off into her hand. "EEEEWWWWWW!!" She shrieked, flinging the slime out of her hand, shaking it furiously to get the last bits off. She made a decision right then and there not to touch those rocks again. She shuddered in remembrance and went on. All of the haze was now gone and a bleak landscape greeted her eyes. She whirled back around, thinking that she was going insane. She was just in a beautiful forest a few minutes ago. All traces of the stone archway had vanished. The same desolate scenery showed itself in all directions. It was a miserable, black desert land that stretched for miles in all directions. _Where the hell am I? What am I doing here? And how the hell am I gonna get outta here?_

Hey, you see that pretty button down there. Shiny, isn't it? You want to press that button. Yes. You want to press that pretty button. Because if you don't I'm going to feed you to my pet elf Legolas [A/N: Not to be confused with the original, although I do wish it was.]!! 

All flames will be used to warm me and my pet elf's frigid toes and fingers.

Do not worry! It will get better next chapter! TRUST ME!


	2. Introduction

Chapter 2A [A/N: It's not really a chapter]

Alright, I have some explanations for y'all, in case you were wondering. This will be an AU storyline (you'll see later on). I landed her _there _*hint-hint, wink-wink* because it was getting pretty monotonous to have girls landing either in the middle of the council, outside of Rivendell before the Fellowship arrived, or in Mirkwood where Legolas magically appears and they instantaneously fall in love at first sight.

I will NOT be putting up the real Chapter 2 until I get 20 reviews! So start reviewing! 

HEY! I need 3 more reviews! No reviews, no Chapter 2! If you don't review, I will sic my mini-Balrog on you! Mwahahahahahaha!


	3. To Where Shall We Go?

[A/N: For Disclaimer, look at first chapter.]

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Amy Lee: I apologize. I need people like you to shape me up. From now on, I will put my author's notes at the bottom or top of the page. Oh, and one more thing, TRUST me, she does _not_ know how to handle the knife. It's just the security that comes with carrying it. That's the only reason she has it with her. And NO, this is NOT going to be a Mary Sue. *shudder* It will be a romance, but not until _much_ later.

Kat: Sure you can meet my pet elf, but you have to watch out, he likes hair. A LOT.

WinterRose Greenleaf: (intriguing name) Yeah, I know. But the situation was becoming drastic. And drastic times take drastic measures. But you (and the rest of the readers) had better keep reviewing, because if you don't, I'll start the 20 review thing again. Oh, and, that mini-Balrog attack is still a holding promise if you don't. 

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha(Shall I continue? Nay? Alright. But it was fun while it lasted.)hahaha!! ;p

Hugs to my beta-rah, Kat. ^__ ~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Now for the _real_ chapter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Moon Song 

Chapter 2: To Where Shall I Go?

(revised edition)

Alyce sat on the hard rocky ground in the lee of one of the large boulders dotting the landscape about her. She sighed for about the hundredth time that day, the same questions floating about in her head, chasing their tails. All these questions and still no answers. _How in the _hell_ did I get here?!! _Where could she go if she didn't even know where she was? She put her head in her hands about to cry from desperation. Too many questions, just too many. She needed answers!

Well, the most logical thing to do was to go towards some sort of civilization, but which way was civilization? Decisions, decisions.

Alyce determined to go south, where it was warmer. Most people liked warm climates.

The farther she walked, the less she liked this place. No plant could make its home here, no animals could breath its still poisoned air. She was nearly suffocated just by breathing lightly. Yes, there was light but it was bitter and dim. At her back, a dead volcano sat, hunching its shoulders against the cold of the atmosphere. There was no time here. All hours of the day were gray and dreary.

After a few hours of this, it began to get cold and it darkened even more. She sat back down on the now frigid ground, rubbing her hands together for warmth. Her leather trenchcoat was thin, hardly warming her at all. Under that, she wore a baggy T-shirt and jeans, but they too were barely warming her. All that space that she had thought was so nice was now harboring icy air. _Oh well, at least I still have my things. _She thought, trying to cheer herself up. 

Opening her backpack, the first thing she noticed was that her Vanilla Coke had spilled. _Oh no…_She seized it, saving what little was left. _Shit, I must have not closed it all the way and then it spilled all over everything._ "Shit!" She pulled out all of her things. Her spare change of clothes were waterlogged or soda-logged more likely, and smelled faintly of vanilla. Her laptop had short-circuited from the amount of liquid in its system and all of her snacks were either soggy or crushed from rough treatment. The only thing that hadn't been touched by the flood of soda was her CD player, which she had lain on top of her clothes. All the cloth had soaked up the Coke before it had reached the electronic. But that was it. Everything else was useless. 

In a sudden burst of rage, she kicked the flooded backpack across the bone-dry ground, stirring up ashes in its wake. "Dammit!" She exclaimed as the bag slid across the dirt, but as she punted it, she heard a sickening crunch. _Oh shit!_

She ran over to her now dented bag and snatched out the one thing she had forgotten. Her CDs. As she opened the album, small pieces of something she hoped it wasn't fluttered out and to the ground. They were too shiny to be anything else. "Aw man!" 

Almost all of her CDs were as shattered as crushed bones. They were almost nothing but dust. A few had survived the attack but only a few. _Well, that's what you get for letting your temper get the best of you. _She sighed. _Idiot._ Oh well, at least there were still a few CDs to listen to. After selecting a CD and placing it in the CD player, she placed the CD pouch back in the bag. As she was taking her hand out, a sharp edge caught her hand. She shrieked in pain and began a long series of expletives and colorful phrases not even fit to put in _this_ story, and shook her hand, uselessly trying to rid it of the pain. 

After a few minutes of this, she calmed down enough to investigate why in the _hell _her hand was bleeding. Carefully this time, she reached her hand into the still wet backpack and felt around. Nothing but sticky wetness…there! There it was again! She cautiously lifted it out of the bag, sharp side turned away from her.

Seeing what it was, she almost fell on the ground laughing at herself. "You idiot!" Alyce chided the air. It was the Bowie knife. She had totally forgotten about it. Well, that was enough of a reminder for her. Wondering why she had not remembered to bring its sheath, she slid it into her long side pocket. It looked like it was in a really odd scabbard. She giggled at the absurdity of it all.

After a few days of said such traveling, she reached a lake of sorts. A very large lake, more of something that should be called a sea than a lake. Its dark, forbidding surface begged her to stay away, far away. But curiosity got the best of her. Unfortunately for her, as the old cliché goes, curiosity killed the cat.

As she neared the waterline, the seemingly placid surface began to ripple, softly, but it was still a ripple. Its oily surface began to bulge close to the shore. She paid no attention to it, as she was looking at the water itself and the reflections the near at hand mountains were making on its marred surface. Alyce issued a set of unrepeatable grumbles as the ripples started to shatter the likenesses of the dark mountains ahead like a wind through autumn leaves. A remote part of her mind _not_ concentrating on the image wondered why there would be waves with no breeze when her feet were pulled out from under her by what appeared to be a stringy whip made of the water itself. 

That jolted her out of her trance. A baleful roar pierced the air below her, smashing the dead silence about her as china dishes hitting a concrete floor. Her body was flung into the air, a rag doll to be crushed with glee, by the creature beneath her. The poor girl screamed in absolute terror, her voice adding to the discordant music filling the space around her with ghastly nightmares and imagined evils. But this thing wasn't imagined. She sure could tell you that right then. Gravity took over and she was slammed into the ground with such force, that the breath was knocked from her body and numerous bruises took their places along her back and side. 

The whip was recoiled and she got a short chance to glance at her attacker before the whip settled around her slightly upraised body. It was hideous and her heart beat so hard in her chest that she feared it would burst forth and jump about on the ground.

Mwahahahahahahahahaha!! (I love evil laughs!) Don't you just love cliffhangers?!!! Sorry, but I had to do it. If I don't do this, I'm afraid I won't get any reviews, despite the threats I have made. Give me…..10 more reviews and I'll continue. Heehee! I love this feeling of power! ;p

A/N: Yes, she has read the LotR trilogy but the scenery doesn't connect with the book yet. She needs names.

Who is attacking Alyce? Why? When will she find out where she is? Will she even survive this attack?! And will this authoress ever stop being horribly mean?!! All on the next chapter of…Moon Song!!

See that button down there? Purdy, ain't it? You wanna click that button don'cha? Yeah, you do, don't lie to me! 'Cause if you don't, my mini-Balrog and me will….steal all your socks!! *dun-dun-dun!!!!* Oh wait, your dryer already does that…Hee…*smiles sheepishly* Oh well, we'll think of something. TRUST ME! Flames will used to warm me and my pet elf's frigid toes and fingers…..brrrrrrrrr!! It's cold here!


	4. Help me!

[A/N: For Disclaimer, see first chapter.]

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Andreah: ¡Chévere! ¡También yo hablo español! Pero yo soy solo en español uno. *sigh* Oh well, thanks anywho! I really appreciate it! I thrive on reviews!! *hint-hint, wink-wink* 

Finnevere: You'll see. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out already.

Twitteringpig: Ah yes, my faithful reviewer. I LOVE YOU MAN! A_hem_..heehee, sorry about that. The Pixiestix are startin' to kick in.

The fell winter wolf/legola's girl: My, what a long name we have here. How intriguing. Well, here's the chap you wanted.

Sorry, it took me so long to update but I hardly got any reviews! I was _loaded_ down with homework and my teachers had the _nerve_ to pile on projects right before the holidays! Arrrggghhhh! The jerk(off)s! Well, here we go! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Moon Song

Chapter 3- Help me!!!!!!!

(revised edition)

Kathy turned off the nearby table lamp, plunging the room into pitch-black darkness. She waited a few moments for her eyes to adjust and then she moved away from the table in slow, measured steps. Working her way around the corner, she watched the floor for the inevitable debris since her friend was not exactly what one would call a neat-freak. In fact, Alyce was prone to leave things carelessly tossed about hence her wary steps. Honestly, one would think they had walked into a bachelor's pad. Clothes were strewn everywhere, fast food containers cluttered the counters and tables, especially in front of the entertainment system, and her roommate's shoes littered the hardwood floor. _Gods, she's got a shoe for every occasion. I swear, one of these days I'm gonna strangle her till she goes blind, and blue in the face._

She nearly tripped over a pair at that precise moment and her hand flew to grasp the entertainment center for support. After letting out a few quiet curses in the dark, she got her balance back and went to remove her hand from the fiberglass material, but something sticky caught on her hand. Thinking it was old leftovers, she shook her hand frantically but whatever it was clung to her hand with a gummy death grip. "Grrrrrr! Let go!" Kathy murmured angrily at the clingy inanimate object. Finally gathering her wits, she simply peeled it off her palm and held it up to the dim light from outside.

She saw that it was plainly a Post-it note ® with something written on it(my, how redundant that sounded…). The light from the window was too faint to read by so she carried back to the bedroom with her.

Kathy closed her door silently, not wanting to awaken her, she assumed, sleeping friend in the room next door. She crept as softly as she could over to her bed and sat down, clicking on the bedside(redundancy…) lamp. 

The mattress creaked a bit in protest but was otherwise silent. Glancing down at the note still in her tanned hand, she noticed that it was in her friend's 'free' handwriting. _Who else's would it be in…_It read:

Hey Kathy-chan !

How you? I'm goin for a walk in the woods. BBS- 

Alyce 

Soon? When had she left? How soon was soon? An hour? Half the day? A week? There was no precise definition of 'soon'! She sighed unhappily and set the note on her nightstand. Kathy walked out of her room and walked to her friend's bedroom.

Kathy swung the door open as quietly as she could, but her attempts were made in vain. As soon as she walked in, she knew her roommate had not been there since that afternoon. Not that it really appeared any different, but only the trained eye could see the slight errors in an otherwise normal scene. The bed was still yet unmade, no body to occupy it, sheets tossed over both sides. Clothes were tossed about on the furniture, and more shoes, and surprisingly books also, were scattered around on the ground. It was quite obvious that she wasn't in bed, for had she been the stuffed animals crowding the floor would be thrown on top of the bed, and Tedina, a polar bear, would be used as an extra pillow. She sighed and stepped out of the room, shutting the door to kept it cool on this warm summer night. Her friend was known to come in at 5:00 in the morning, just from 'walks in the woods'. It wasn't her problem. Until morning.

Before going to her bedroom, she turned up the AC since there usually weren't many night breezes. Slipping into her room, she closed the window to keep in the cool air and settled the pastel yellow and pink curtains back in place. She had gotten them at a yard sale and liked them a lot. Their almost white coloring added to her color scheme. She bumped up against the wallpapered walls. They were fashioned to imitate wooden paneling. Kathy thought that they, too, added to the room. She slid under her lacy comforter and was fast asleep.

A while later, she jolted awake, heart beating rapidly, and pulse racing. She had just had a falling dream and had almost fallen out of bed. She looked around the room, trying to assure herself that everything was alright. White silk curtains billowed in a cooling night breeze and her lacy comforter rubbed against her skin in a soothing caress, like a mother calming a child. Wood panels glimmered from the bright moonlight entering through the open window. She shrugged. All seemed in order. Laying down again, she snuggled against the silky pillows and drifted back into the land of dreams. She was troubled no more that night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alyce screamed, her shriek echoing off the lonely cliffs ahead of her. But it wasn't the mountains that frightened her. It was the baleful creature in front of her attempting to drag her to her doom. And it was doing a damn good job of it.

The whip coiled about her slightly upraised body and was stretched taut. As she got a glance at the monster determined to kill her, another scream exploded from her mouth with such force that the echoes hurt her ears and her heart beat within her chest like a wild beast.

The _thing_, she could think of no better word at the time, in front of her appeared to be made of stone. It moved with an agility that belied its bulk. Its 'skin' glistened with the water of the lake, a dark gleaming sheen that radiated evilness and ill intent. The monster's breath froze the air about it into a paralyzing chill that passed through cloth as if it were mere mist. She shivered, from fear _and_ the chill in the air as it dragged her closer and closer. The lake creature's shadowed eyes shone with an icy glare, poison in its stare. Only one thought ran Alyce's mind as she became trapped in its predatory gaze. _I don't want to die…_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kathy awoke to bright sunlight and birds chirping merrily outside her window. She smiled. Their joyful song was so beautiful this morning. A gentle breeze blew through the open window, ruffling the curtains playfully. 

Although this scene was joyful enough, a remote part of her mind had certain misgivings about it. _Something isn't right here…_She thought faintly. She shrugged, puzzled. Nothing _seemed_ wrong. She got her answer a few minutes later.

An oddly dressed woman bustled in through her door, singing a merry song, and carrying a few cleaning tools in her slender hands. The woman glanced up at her and her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. The two girls screamed Bloody Murder at the same moment, deafening anyone within a two-mile radius. 

The odd woman ran out of the room, screaming at the top of her lungs, screeching for some guy named 'Lord Elrond'. _She had pointy ears…_ Kathy thought faintly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alyce was jerked into the air, her body whip-lashed from the ground, when the monster became impatient and decided to just hurt her instead of making her heart burst from simple fright. It had been too long since anyone had traversed these lands…too long. And now he wanted to have some fun.

"Help!!!" She screamed with all her might, her voice already becoming hoarse. "Help!!!" After several minutes of this, her battered body could take no more and help was not forthcoming. _Now's the time I wish that I had landed in a Mary Sue…_She thought distractedly. It seemed that she was going to have to help her own self out of this mess. _And my, my. What a fine mess we've gotten ourselves in…_

Then she remembered. The Bowie knife!!! The creature had just let her go again and she reached down painfully to feel her side pocket. There was a sharp pain on her finger and she smiled weakly. Yup, still there.

Alyce glanced sharply back up, ignoring the intense pain in her neck at the sudden movement, to check on the monster's position. It had recoiled its whip! But instead of flogging her again, it began to rise out of the waters. _Oh shit…It's now or never…_Rising painfully herself, she grasped the knife still hidden her pocket and waited for the thing to move towards her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kathy stared wide-eyed at the door to her bedroom. _It had pointy ears…_She blinked. _What the hell was that thing anyways?!!! _After blinking for a second time, she decided to review. _Okay...Let me think about this for a minute...That person had pointy ears, sang really good, and ran away shouting 'Lord Elrond.'_ _Hmmmmmm…_Being a devout Tolkienite, it clicked within a matter of seconds. _OH…MY…GOD…_

And then...she fainted.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[Now for the Elveses (intentional typo) HeeHee!]

Losloth (snow flower) smiled sweetly at the sight of another beautiful morning and stepped into one of the many guest-rooms. She sang a song about the beauty of the morning and carried her cleaning supplies in her hands. As she glanced up to check on the condition of the room, she noticed an upraised figure in the bed. Her eyes widened at the sight. It was a girl-child of Man and it did not belong in there. She screamed in fright and raced out of the room with only one thought in mind. _Get Lord Elrond!!_

Lord Elrond glanced up as one of the cleaning maids came screeching into the council hall, calling his name. At the sight of his continually composed face, the elf maiden stilled her hysterics almost immediately. She still appeared a bit flustered but was otherwise calm. 

"What is this, Lady Losloth, that cannot have waited for my meeting to end?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her former condition. He was not angry, just puzzled. The elf-lords surrounding him, however, looked more than slightly irritated at the sudden and noisy interruption. 

"A young child, m'lord, a strange Man child, who lies in the bed of Ahawesta (raging breeze). She is garbed oddly and her hair burns like a fire." Elrond frowned, his brow furrowed in thought. "I know not a child such as this." He paused, thinking for a moment. "Bring me to her." The Lord of Rivendell stood and turned to those seated. "I must apologize, for I am needed elsewhere in Imladris. Wait for but a moment and I shall return to you." The other Eldar sighed but nodded in acquiescence. Elrond left the counsel table and followed the abashed elf. She led him down the hall and around a corner. As they neared the offending room, their keen elven ears heard a very resounding thud from inside the room. 

See, I told you this wasn't a Mary Sue. If it was a Mary Sue, Aragorn or Legolas, etc., would sally forth valiantly to her aid, to do justice to this fell beast with but a few strokes of his mighty sword. *winces* Oh gods, I think I'm gonna hurl. That was way too poetic for my tastes. Where the hell did that come from anywho?!!

On the next episode of Moon Song, we find out whether Alyce can actually _kill_ this thing, instead of giving it an annoying paper-cut, and what happens Lord Elrond and Kathy clash. All on the next episode of Moon Song!!(damn redundancy!!)

I have already started on Chapter 4 for whom it may concern (very few I'm afraid)! _Please_, send me reviews!!! They are my sustenance!! *hint-hint, wink-wink*

Flames will be used to burn all my textbooks and the absolutely horrifying stacks of homework which have been keeping me from updating for so long (But fires will be set in the flamer's house). Aaaaaarrrrrgggghhhh!!!! *faints from Pixie-stix OD* 

Pet-elf: *blink-blink* 


	5. Who are you?

[A/N: For Disclaimer, seek ye the chapter of this story's birth.]

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

WHAT?!! Only one review?! I feel cheated! Do you not love me anymore? *sigh*

Anyway, I've finally typed up Chapter 4 for you. I know, I know. You'd like to bite my head off, but refrain until the end of the story, or you'll never get to hear the rest of it.

Yes, I know, I'm getting on with the story. _Sooorrryyy_. I'll just say this. You'll be surprised. (I hope.)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thank you Starbrat, for reminding me. You're right. It still has Mary-Sue potential. *sigh* Well, all I can do is try.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yay! Mesopotamia and Crystal reviewed! I love you guys!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Moon Song

Chapter 4- Who are you?!

(revised edition)

Alyce waited, trembling, for the creature to come towards her. Each step brought another onslaught of waves from the lake, almost knocking her feet from under her. 

But she stood fast, legs braced, feet firmly planted on shore. The monster of stone roared, a sound to strike terror in even the bravest of hearts. The urge to flee was so strong she almost gave into it, but she fought it and watched as the lake creature bellowed yet again. 

Deadly ice shot from its mouth to attach itself to a boulder but a few inches from her shaking body. Alyce shivered and shuddered violently and it wasn't just from the sudden cold either. The abomination was only a few feet away from her now, and the stench of brimstone filled her nostrils. _Brimstone? _She thought remotely. _Why would it smell like brimstone? _An answer came to her a few moments later. _Because it came from the depths of hell…_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lord Elrond warily opened the guest-room door and silently stepped inside. But he saw his caution was quite unwarranted as soon as he glanced around. 

The sheets were halfway off the bed and a human-shaped lump was cocooned on the ground. The figure's legs were propped up on the mattress and its head lay on the hardwood floor. Lord Elrond stepped up to the figure and crouched down to further examine it. The person was unconscious. So this was the girl-child of Man that had so frightened Losloth. Turning, he spotted Losloth huddling near the door, looking at the child with wide eyes. He almost laughed at the absurdity of it. 

The Eldar looked back at the young girl. Her burnished copper hair was flung across her face from the fall. He gently moved it to gaze at her face. It was an intriguing visage, no less, the face of a cherub. Most of the faces he had seen were lean and angular. Just then, her shot open and widened when they saw him. He got only a small glimpse at them before the girl screamed…right in his extremely sensitive ear. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The gouge in her side burned with an icy fire and her muscles ached from their recent abuse. She was only just able to stand. 

The creature suddenly stopped. It stood stock still, looking at her as if seeing her for the first time. It snorted, its breath causing ice crystals to form on her face. The monster suddenly bent down. She blinked in surprise but otherwise didn't move. Its now blue-glowing orbs narrowed. 

__

A little closer…just a little bit closer…she mentally urged. Slowly, ever so slowly, she raised the knife behind her back. A menacing growl rose in its throat. Alyce began to panic. Did it know what she was planning to do? Oh gods, please don't let it know. Dagger-like stone teeth bared themselves in a snarl. It reared its head and roared inches from her face. Her heart beat like a wild rabbit in a cage, but she did not move, knowing that if she did not get rid of it, no one would, and many innocent (and not so innocent) lives would be lost. Because _she _didn't have the courage to stand up to this abomination. 

The monster's frigid breath ruffled her hair from its closeness. Yet...it did not attack. It stood there, glaring at her, as if appraising her to be worth its time. Alyce glared back with every ounce of bravery in her body. Its face got closer and closer and closer. Too soon, the creature's stone countenance was so close that their noses were almost touching. Her right arm muscles tensed, preparing for the strike. She waited for the next move, but it never came. It just stood there, scowling at her. The girl mentally shrugged. Nothing to it but to do it. In a few moments, her battered body would turn traitor and collapse from pure pain and exhaustion. 

Striking as fast as she could, she aimed for its eyes. But _it _was not injured, and she was. It recoiled its head and grabbed her around the waist with its enormous stony hands. She writhed in its iron grip, shouting for it to let her go with as much verbal power as she could muster. Alyce didn't truly believe it would work but a few seconds later, she was deposited on the ground in a heap. 

Her knife was nowhere in sight, thrown away in her exuberant attempts at escape. The monster was no longer menacing her but merely gazing at her curiously. She sat on the muddy shore, breathing hard from her exertions. 

They watched each other for a few moments and then the creature slowly, gingerly moved towards her as though not to frighten her off. How ironic. She couldn't have moved if she were tied to a stampeding herd of wild horses and was dragged off. It was so close now, that she could discern the odd spicy odor of its breath. It no longer smelled of brimstone. 

They blinked at each other and then it began to lower its head until it rested in her quivering lap. The stone being's gaze seemed to soften. She was so immersed in its eyes that she almost jumped out of her skin when something warm and silky brushed her hand. The startled girl glanced all the way down and discovered the creature was nuzzling her hand. 

Her breath quickened, and shocked at her own daring, she reached out and stroked under its muzzle. A pleasured rumbling began in its throat. She gasped and pulled her hand away as if it were burned. What the hell was going on here?! _Please, continue…_Alyce heard in her mind. 

She almost screamed in surprise, but bit her lip to stop its escape. "Did…d-d-did you say that?" She stammered. It cocked its head slightly. _Indeed._ "Oooookkkkaaayyy. Then…what should I call you?" She paused. "And what the heck are you?" She continued, gaining confidence from its ongoing peacefulness. "And why did you stop? And—" _Whoa, whoa, whoa!_ It cut her off. _One question at a time, there._ It gave her a toothy grin. _First of all, my name is…_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lord Elrond came to with a throbbing headache and ringing ears. A golden blur above his head glanced down in obvious concern. "Lord Elrond, Lord Elrond, are you quite alright?" Glorfindel's worried voice broke through the tolling bells in his ears. How could he not hear them? He grunted in pain. Even that small sound intensified his headache. "Glorfindel?" He queried through the ringing. "Oh, _heruamin_, you had me worried." Yes, that was Glorfindel. He tried to sit up but instantly regretted it. "Glorfindel, could you fetch me some brewed athelas leaves?" The blur nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, my lord. I will return in a moment." All this trouble over a scream in his ear. A rather loud scream, he might add. There were stirrings next to him and a sharp intake of breath. So the child was still awake.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kathy awoke to find a pair of pewter-gray eyes inches (not really, she just thinks they are) from her face. She screamed in surprise. The eyes jolted back, giving her enough room in her field of vision to make out a face. But the man's eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped to the floor, unconscious, all in matter of seconds. 

She blinked, and then blinked again. _That wasn't supposed to happen…_ The girl scooted over to get a closer look. Before she could, the elf-maiden near the door screeched and raced into the hallway, calling yet another name. "Lord Glorfindel, oh, Lord Glorfindel help!" 

Kathy shrugged and turned back to the man on the floor. His eyes were back in their normal position, but unfocused and glazed. It kinda gave her the creeps. 

A silver circlet had slipped off his head to roll onto the ground. His brown hair was so dark, it was practically ebony. It framed a still-serious face, even in unconsciousness. _I have the feeling he doesn't smile much…_she thought to herself. He moaned, beginning to come to. Her eyes widened. _Oh no! What do I do?!_ Kathy cast about, looking for some sort of aid. Her aid came in an unexpected form. Suddenly, a blond-haired man appeared in the doorway, with that damned she-elf behind him. The blond rushed to the comatose man's side, not even sparing her a glance. "_Heruamin_? _Heruamin_, are you well?" No answer. Not much that you can expect from an unconscious man. Then the brunet moaned again, in obvious pain.

A clump of golden hair fell in the blond's face and he brushed it back in irritation. Her jaw dropped. He was also an elf! So that must mean…The said elf rushed off to do the bidding of his '_heruamin_'. Whatever the heck that was. But still… She turned to the now conscious man, no, elf, who was gazing at her through pain-narrowed eyes. 

A wave of recognition rushed through her with the intensity of a spring flood. Kathy gasped, clutching her heart. That was Lord Elrond!

Whew! That was a long chapter! My hand is cramping…

See that button down there? The one that says Review? You want to push that button! Yeah, you do don't lie to me! I'm psychic, y'all…you can't fool me! Review, or you have to wait for a whole year for me to update!! Muhahahahahaha!!! ;)

For whom it may concern, me and my pet elf are practically popsicles!! Arrrggghhhh! I don't care if it's a flame, we might just make it through the month!


	6. Being a Gondorian Can Be Hazardous to Yo...

Disclaimer: Go back 5 chapters, look at top of prologue, and READ!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Finnevere: Then you'll feel even worse later on. ;)

Aislin: Well, you can't always have your cake and eat it too. So this chapter is dedicated to you! Dude, that rhymed!

Starbrat: *monotone* Gee, I feel so loved.

Diadora: I'm speechless. (And that doesn't happen often.)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*sniff-sniff* My beta-reader, Kat-chan, a.k.a. Gryphon Gal, has not been able to beta-read my story for a while now. So if there are any errors, blame me! Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! I lost my scapegoat!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm soooooooo sorry it took me so **_long _**to update. I have been loaded down with homework, and classwork, and I suffered a small case of writer's block so here's an extra-long chappie to make up for it. 'K? ;p

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Moon Song

Chapter 5 – Being a Gondorian Can Be Hazardous to Your Health

(revised edition)

_My name is Khelek. _He answered. _I am a Water Balrog, I guess you could say. I am the only one of my kind. I was born here in the Sea of Núrnen_. The Balrog sighed, creating a small breeze. _Your third question, I'm afraid, is the hardest. I cannot truthfully answer for I, myself do not know. It was something bred into me by my creator. _He shrugged. _I do not know._ She also sighed. "Well, it was worth a try."

She blinked, thoughtful. Turning to him, she asked. "So now what? I sure as hell ain't staying here in this hellhole." Khelek frowned. _We could go into the deserts of Harad. You would be accepted and welcomed since you are not a Gondorian. _Alyce's head jerked back in bewilderment. "A whatta-what-ian?" _A Gondorian. _Her brow furrowed in confusion and puzzlement. "_Okay_. If you say so." 

She paused. "Hey, whoa, wait a sec…Can you even leave your lake?" He bared his fangs in a grin. _Indeed._ The Water Balrog stood up, appearing much like a mountain deciding to relocate, and glanced at her. _Can you walk?_ He questioned, concern written all over his stony features. "After what you did to me? I couldn't move if all the evil forces in the universe suddenly decided to battle for supremacy in this very spot…If that tells anything." 

In the next moment, she found herself again contained in his steely grip, but greatly softened. She relaxed back into his hand and smiled to herself. A Balrog could be a useful ally. 

His gait was smooth and swift. Soon they were around the sea and following a river's course towards the nearby mountains. They were the southern half of the Ered Lithui or Ash Mountains, Khelek had told her. But he had never spoken of the river they happened to be following. "What's this river called?" She questioned. 

She liked listening to his mind voice. It was a rich baritone, colorful and able to bring to life every nuance of human speech. _It was never truly named. I've always called it Mornanen (black river), but the Haradrim named it Lioman, which means 'life giver' in their language._

A terrible thought suddenly occurred to her. Alyce's eyes widened. "Hey Khelek! I don't know Haradrimese or whatever the hell they call it! How in the hell am I gonna know what they're saying?!" The Balrog nodded, understanding her worries. _True. But don't worry. They live in tribes, and every tribe has one or two multi-linguists so that they may trade amongst each other. I'm sure that one of them will understand the Common Tongue being so close to the outskirts of Gondor._ "Oh…" She replied, her disbelief scattering in the face of reason, like a mist in a gale. She settled in to sleep the rest of the way to the mountains.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lord Glorfindel returned a moment later with a cup of brewed athelas leaves. He ran it under the other elf-lord's nose. Elrond blinked and his eyes focused on Glorfindel. He gave the golden-haired elf-lord a grateful look. "By the Valar, what would I do without you?" They shared a secret look , then Lord Elrond turned to the girl on his right. "Do not think we have forgotten you." He then spun around, or as much you can spin around when you're sitting, to face Losloth. "You may take your leave now, Losloth." The she-elf nodded in acquiescence, and hurriedly left the room. 

The elf-lord brought his intimidating, or at least Kathy thought so, gaze back to a suddenly worried Kathy. What if she was in trouble? "Nay Lady," he said, as if reading her mind, "do not worry. We merely wish to ask you a few questions." 

Lord Elrond rose in one fluid motion, and offered his hand to Kathy. The red-head took it, rising also but in a less graceful manner. Glorfindel glanced at her, his face an unreadable mask. "I believe we should find another room." The other Eldar conceded to his logic. "I surmise that Ahawesta would be quite perplexed to find another occupant in his rooms." 

The dark-haired elf-lord belatedly released Kathy's hand. "If you would follow me?" It was more of a statement then a question. Lord Elrond strode towards the door. Kathy followed a few moments later, and Lord Glorfindel closed the door behind them. 

Kathy mentally sighed. She could tell it was going to be a _long _day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alyce awoke to find that true night had fallen. The dark craggy Ash Mountains lay behind them. A cool breeze tousled her hair. Desert spread out before her, stretching for miles, an ocean of sand cast in crystalline moonlight. 

A breath of balmy air went down her back, warming her against the cold of night. Her gaze moved skyward to find a stony visage. The Water Balrog's eyes were closed a light slumber but flickered open when she shifted in his grip. _Yes?_ She shrugged at his query and swiveled back around, staring at the vista of moon-bleached sand. "Just looking." He snorted, and shut his eyes again, feigning sleep. 

It was all so weird. One minute she was walking in the woods, wishing she could just live there for the rest of her life, and the next, she was in a foreign desert in another world with a monster, a _Balrog_, as a companion, for Pete's sake! People said she made odd friends. They didn't know how right they truly were! 

Alyce sighed gustily and settled against Khelek's surprisingly warm and silky skin, forcing herself to sleep. She woke up with the blazing sun beating down on her face and a serrated spearhead hovering over her collarbone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lord Glorfindel smiled disarmingly at the girl, who sat nervously in one of the now vacated chairs of the council chamber. The other elf-lords had already left, voting to continue the council at a later date. 

Lord Elrond turned from watching the scenes of daily life of Rivendell to face the red-haired stranger. The large bay window at his back, he stepped closer to question her. "Child, can you give me your name?" 

The strange girl was silent for a moment, thoughtful, then answered. "My name is Kathy." Elrond gave her a polite smile, no doubt wondering at such a strange name, though it seemed oddly befitting. "Well then, Lady Kathy," he said her name deliberately, pronouncing it as she had. "From where do you hail?" The girl, Kathy was it?, took a deep breath. "I'm from a far-away land, of which I'm sure you have never heard." 

The dark-haired Eldar's mouth twitched into a small smile. "Try me." The Man-child looked at him with mouth agape, obviously not expecting this answer. "America." The Lord of Rivendell sighed softly, silently admitting defeat. "You are correct. I have not heard of this land, nor of its people." He paused. "Well, Lady Kathy, then may I ask you another question?" She shrugged. "I guess." "How did you come to be in Ahawesta's room?" She let out a long sigh. "It's a long story."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The spear-point moved up to her throat. Alyce looked up slowly and deliberately. A tall, swarthy man stood above her, menacing her with the spear. He wore a golden helmet and thin crimson robes, his mouth covered. The dark-skinned man next to him spoke to her. "Coro de ru?" She blinked. "Wha?" The spear-tip pressed harder against her skin, close to drawing blood. The man who had questioned her ordered the other man to back down. At least, that's what she thought he said. She couldn't tell. Then he waved another martial man over. They talked in low tones for a minute, then the second man turned to her. 

"Who are you?" He asked cautiously, as if he himself barely understood what he was saying. "My name is Alyce." Her interrogator frowned slightly. The other men whispered her name amongst themselves like they were discussing the latest gossip, which seemed quite absurd, at least in that context. "Why are you here?" He queried, nervousness tingeing his voice. "I'm looking for somewhere to stay. Me and my friend." The desert nomad quirked a skeptical eyebrow. "Friend? I see no-one." She then belatedly noticed the lack of Balrog warmth on her back. He was not there. Khelek had deserted her. "Um, well, it seems that my friend has already left." The man, he was a Haradrim she believed, gave her a strongly suspicious look. "I see. Where are you…" He trailed off for a moment, his brow furrowed in concentration, "from?" The Haradrim finished. "A very far-away place that you have never heard of and do not even know exists." He blinked in surprise. "Oh." 

The man turned back to his comrades. They discussed something for a moment, then the multi-linguist turned his attention back to her. "You may come with us." He ushered her in front of him, but kept his spear in hand, neither relaxing his grip nor aggressing her. The Haradrim called out to a few of them and they scattered, but the majority followed him. 

After about half an hour of walking, Alyce turned to the now obvious leader, continuing to walk even as she spoke. "What's your name?" He cocked his head, giving her an odd look. "Name?" 

"Yeah. What do they call you?" The Haradrim puffed out his chest, thumping it with his fist. "Am Shamanyo." Her expression became that of a stunned cow. " Alright…What do you want me to call you?" The Shamanyo frowned a bit. "Birth name is Corolan. You call me Shamanyo though. That is what is proper tribe pro…pro…" 

"Protocol?" She offered helpfully. He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Protocol." Now it was her turn to frown. "Oh." Alyce thought for a small while, then looked behind herself again. "So, Shamanyo, is there anything else I should know?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kathy exhaled into the soft, plush pillow, breathing in the light scent of flowers. Native flowers in Rivendell. She just couldn't believe it. Rivendell. She was in Imladris, the Last Homely House. With Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel, the twins, Arwen, everyone. It was incredible but true. 

This was the first time all day she'd had a chance to sit and think. Just think. The questions, the tour, the introductions, the total transition. It was all so overwhelming. We're not in Kansas anymore, Toto. Kathy snorted. Wasn't that the truth. 

She rolled over, staring at the ceiling. It was all so…different. Kathy closed her eyes, a small sigh escaping her lips. She had better get some rest. Tomorrow was going to be even worse…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

When the Haradrim and their 'captive' reached the camp, people darted out of their tents, trying to get a glimpse of the stranger. She wore her dark brown hair back in a ponytail and conservative black clothes covered her body. A type of black leather overcoat created such an odd effect to her outfit that most of the tribe was left scratching their heads in wonder. She looked strangely enough like a Sumoro, or Dúnadan, as the Gondorians called them. 

The Shamanyo brought the girl to the center of the camp. The sunset colored his gold and crimson garb, giving him such a glorious air that the whole camp was entranced. His booming voice broke the spell. 

"Se ron quer de stu me nos." This child wishes to stay with us. "So es te." She is lost. "Nos wan ta so a." We will take her in. Voices rose, questions filling the air like angry bees. Who was she? Where was she from? What did she want with them? How did he know that she did not pose a threat to the entire camp? The Haradrim man smiled in a calming manner. "Do no mou, sen tra wan bi ano." Do not worry, all questions will be answered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Alyce had been settled in for about a week. She stayed in the Shamanyo's tent, which was obviously a high honor, considering the looks she received from the rest of the camp. But she stayed with him because he was the only person she trusted. 

The Haradrim sure were an odd lot. The Liomano, the tribe she settled in with, in particular. They had given her Haradrim clothes to wear and she was incredibly glad to have them after her first day in the desert. The memory always made her shudder. 

They had moved several times, but Alyce had seen no sign of Khelek and was silently fuming. He had left her defenseless and open to the elements. Tonight, she decided, they were gonna a nice little heart-to-heart.

Man! That was a long-ass chapter! Even longer than the last one. I still haven't recovered from that one. You know what? I've come to realize that my characters blink too damn much. Question, blink-blink, question, blink-blink. It is a sad and pathetic cycle and must be broken! Sorry, went off on a tangent there. Isn't Khelek awesome?!!! That is before he leaves her, of course, but do not worry, there is a method to my madness. Oh yeah, in the beginning that was the Sea of Núrnen for those of you who couldn't read that. My computer was being an ass and making it look like Númen. And another thing, for the Dúnadan, I meant one person not the people of the Dúnedain. Hee. Sorry if I confused you there.

On the next episode of Moon Song, we will find out what happens when Alyce confronts her so-called 'deserting' friend, how Kathy spent her days at Rivendell, and a surprise cameo by one of my other friends! (Mwhahahahahaha! Pity her, it will be a dark day indeed for my poor friend. Mwhahahahahahaha!!!)

For you poor, poor Legolas lovers out there, stop screaming me and savaging the computer(it never did anything to you!), do not fear, he will appear soon! Probably in the next few chapters or so! I know the story's moving really slow but, bear with me, I promise that it will speed up!

Tell me what you think! If you don't, I won't know what to keep doing or kick out. Tell me! Press the stupid, bloody button! I BEG OF YOU! *gets down on knees and begs, sobbing her heart out* *pet-elf Legolas comes to comfort her* *both end up sobbing*


	7. Explanations of Desertations

Disclaimer: This is Tolkien's mud puddle and I'm just making mud pies. Ain't gettin' nothing off of this, so if you want to sue me, all you'll get is my notebook and a floppy disk. Which doesn't work…evil floppy disk…*grumble-grumble*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yay! 45 reviews!

Katie: ¡Gracias! And I'm sorry, but no such luck. There is only one pet-elf named Legolas, although…he does have a half-brother that looks amazingly similar…will you settle for that?

Aislin: *hangs head in shame* Yes, I know. It's pretty pathetic, really, but I'm glad you're willing to understand my needs. I apologize for the wait, this time and last, you've been quite faithful to me lately. *sob* I feel so loved… _Anyways_, as for the romance, I'm afraid that you're just going to have wait like the rest of the readers. No special treatment! If I give it to one person, I have to give it to everybody! At least, that's what my kindergarten teacher told me. Personally, I think she's lying, but hey, that's just me.

Lily of the Shadow: Yes, my hyper friend, that is the review button. Congratulations! You left a review.

Starbrat: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! AND ALL IS RIGHT WITH THE WORLD!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!!!!!! Ahem…sorry 'bout that. My elation got the best of me! IN YOUR FACE! *slaps self on hand* Heh…well, thanks. You do not know how much I appreciate that coming from you, however begrudgedly given that was.

Paperclip Princess: Mini-Balrog? Oh, OH! Mini-Balrog! Gotcha! His name is…Well, I don't quite know. I haven't named him yet. Hmmmm…That gives me an idea…Thanks!

Diadora: *smirks evilly* We might, we just might.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[odd author's note had been censored to protect reader's sanity] Weird. I know, I know. I'm a little odd this morning…

Pet-elf Legolas: A _little_ odd?

SOME: Shut up. I didn't ask you. I don't need any comments from the peanut gallery.

Pet-elf Legolas: *sulks and pouts in a corner, offended*

N/E/Ways, it's like 3:00 in the morning, so my brain isn't exactly functioning properly. Not like it does any _other_ time of the day, but in the wee hours of the morning especially. And yes, ladies and gents, my pet elf does indeed speak. *mumbles 'unfortunately'*

Pet-elf Legolas: I _heard _that!

SOME: Unfortunately, he _also_ has excellent hearing.

Pet-elf Legolas: You're just jealous.

SOME: *gives pet-elf murderous look and hands him over to a waiting Agent Smith*

Yay! Matrix rocks!

I know, I know. I'm shutting up. Now on to the story.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Moon Song

Chapter 6- Explanations of Desertations

Moonlight bathed the desert sand in cool rays of luminescence. The never-ending expanse of sand stretched as far as the eye could see. A small gust of air brought warmth from the cooling sands, aiding them in their nocturnal quest to become crystalline beads of seeming ice. Not a tree or shrub marred the horizon and gentle slopes shaped the terrain into an imaginary winter wonderland. 

But the solitary figure standing amidst this land of white and light did not notice the beauty surrounding her. Her thoughts were centered elsewhere, on a different sort of plain. A desolate and dark land, evil lurking in every shadowy corner. 

How could he do this to her? Leave her all alone in an unknown place with a strange people she knew nothing about! They could have killed her for all she knew! 

Alyce turned to the camp behind her, assuring herself that all were asleep. She walked a little further away to make sure she was out of earshot. She stared out at the horizon, contemplating ways to summon him. Finally deciding to go with the simplest plan, she yelled his name into the wasteland, cupping her hands to form a megaphone. "Khelek! Come here, dammit! We're gonna have a nice, _long_ talk!" 

There was utter and complete silence, then the ground began to rumble. It was like a grumble low in the earth then it grew louder and stronger, creating a mini earthquake. A small crack appeared several feet ahead of her. The sound and vibrations grew in intensity as if it were closing in on her. Suddenly, an enormous geyser shot up out of the crack, the pressure of unknown millennia backing its flow. The tiny crack was replaced with a gaping hole. The rush of water continued for a few moments then dropped down to the desert floor, birthing a small pond, its surface reflecting the moon with the placidness of the Sea of Núrnen. A dark shadow approached the surface and a giant black figure reared up out of the water. Brilliant blue orbs shot open to stare at her, with the intensity of a thousand suns.

Alyce cocked an eyebrow, unfazed. "Nice entrance." He snorted and lowered his head, his gaze softening, to look her in the eye. "You rang?" She smiled grimly. "You and me are gonna have a nice, little heart-to-heart…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bright sunlight streamed in under Kathy's eyelids, shattering her pleasant dreams. She rolled over, trying to block the sun, but to no avail. Her mind and body were already wide awake and no longer wished to rest. She sighed and sat up, knowing that she would never get back to sleep now. After a brief moment of disorientation, she recognized the room and the previous day's events flooded her mind. 

A polite knock on the door brought her out of her trance. "Who is it?" An answer came back, muffled by the great oak door. " 'Tis only I, Losloth." Losloth? The shrieky little maid that ran away screaming Bloody Murder every time she saw her? _Oh **great**_. What did she want? "I have been elected to be your personal maid." Losloth's voice hastily explained from the other side of the door. "Oh _no_!" Kathy moaned in despair. The Powers-That-Be played cruel tricks on those that did not expect them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_I tell you truly. I left for your protection. _ Khelek tried to convince her but he could still see that she was suspicious, if the glare on her face was any measure of disbelief. "Protection?! How does your leaving me give me _protection_?!" Alyce growled, her patience wearing thin. 

He was talking nonsense! He probably just felt guilty and was grabbing at straws. Really, if anything, him staying there would have given her more protection than him leaving. 

The Water Balrog sighed in exasperation. Why couldn't she see his logic?! Why must she be so childish?! It wasn't a question of loyalty, just plain old common sense! 

__

Do you know what the Haradrim would have done if they saw a Balrog? What any sane person would have done? And Morgoth, child, what would they think if they saw you there and I, sitting docilely behind you, not even attempting _to kill you?! Great Gorthaur the Cruel! They'd probably believe you were the heir of Sauron, nay, Belegurth himself! _His patience also grew thin. He exhaled loudly in frustration. 

Alyce stopped her pacing and stared at him, her face blank. She was dumbstruck. He had been trying to protect her? By presenting her as a normal person, without the companionship of a Balrog, which would have made her seem to be something she was not? 

"Oh."

Now she understood. And he was right, it would have been quite an odd scene to behold. She sighed and appeared to be suddenly very interested in the ground, her face burning red with shame. "I'm sorry, Khelek." She scuffed the desert sand with the toe of her boot. "You're right, of course. I shouldn'tve thought such a thing of you." Alyce glanced back up to look him in the eye, her expression a plea of hope. "Will you forgive me? For blowing up at you and not believing you?" The Water Balrog cocked his head, giving him a thoughtful appearance, then he grinned, or at least as much as a Balrog can grin. 

__

Of course, mellonamin_. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Losloth finally found a dress that would fit her and sent her dimensions to the tailor, she led Kathy to the dining hall, seated her, curtsying to the two men already sitting there and scurried off. But before she left, she tried to give Kathy some assurance by saying that she would be fine since they, the two men, were there. Some help that was. 

Kathy felt like an idiot. Losloth hadn't even introduced her to them. All the assurances in the world couldn't help her then. She turned to them. They seemed to be having their own little conversation. Good, maybe they would ignore her until Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel got there. She hoped against all hopes that they would…No such luck. Almost immediately after she spun to face the two men, they saw her. 

How could they not? That accursed maid had stuck her right across from them! The man on the right recovered first. "Oh! Good day, Lady. We did not take notice of you, there." The other spoke right after him. "No, indeed, we did not." They then smiled at her. 

That was when she got a _good_ look at them. Ebony hair, features like Lord Elrond, noble bearing, built bodies. They were practically mirror images. _Holy…_ Her eyes widened. "You're the twins, aren't you?" _Brilliant observation, Captain Obvious. _Their grins broadened, and they pivoted their heads to look at each other. In unison. "Yes, we are. Forgive us for our appalling lack of manners. Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Elladan." The second twin spoke up a split-second later. "And I'm Elrohir." But before any of the three could utter another word, the two lords of Imladris arrived through a second door in the back, engaged in an animated discussion. 

Glorfindel took note of their audience first. "Greetings, Lady Kathy. How do you fare this fine morning?" 

"Okay, I guess." The redhead replied, attempting to smile but failing miserably. Her stomach fluttered with nervousness. She was in the presence of nobility. The blond elf-lord dipped his head in approval and smiled. He acknowledged the twins and sat down. After Elrond greeted his children and special guest, he sat down at the head of the table. 

Kathy then noticed that she sat at his right hand, to the right of Glorfindel. Some vague thought about honor crossed her mind but she brushed it away as irrelevant. The young woman turned her attention to the delicious food the servant was placing on the table. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The breakfast hadn't gone as bad as she thought it would. Elladan and Elrohir were quite fun, having many humorous anecdotes from their youth. Lord Glorfindel had warmed to her slightly and Master Elrond was definitely looser before he faced the trials of the day. Maybe things wouldn't be so terrible after all…

Belegurth is Morgoth. I put his name there because Morgoth was the original creator of the Balrogs. Khelek thinks of Morgoth as his god like the Elves do all the Valar, for obvious reasons. 

I have an excellent idea! I'm going to start a contest! Anybody who can come up with the best name for my Mini-Balrog gets…absofuckinglutely nothing! But they do receive credit for a job well done and get to spend a whole day and night with my pet-elf Legolas. Yes, that's right! He's all yours for one whole day and night!

Pet-elf Legolas: Don't I get a say in this? What am I, chopped liver?!

SOME: *shoves pet-elf in giant trunk, muffled yells for help are heard*

SOME: *sits on trunk* So review! Review! Review!

I'm also revising my other chapters. I _promise_, Legolas and Aragorn will be in the next installment of Moon Song. And Nicole might just appear in a cameo.

On the next episode of Moon Song, several years have passed and we will find out what has happened to the two friends. Legolas and Aragorn appear! Nicole has a cameo and we finally start to have fun! All on the next episode of… Moon Song!

*end theme music begins to play*

Reviews are my bread and water! Feed me !!!


	8. Authors notetemporary

A/N: Howdy, y'all! I'm so incredibly sorry for keeping you waiting for long. But you're just gonna have to wait a little bit longer. I'm had a severe case of writer's block and I still kinda have a writer's block hangover, so bear with me, OK?  
  
To my reviewers, the results of the name contest will be revealed next chapter. I promise.  
  
Things will get better! 


	9. Time and Past Time

Disclaimer: [insert name of author here] does not own [insert name of book] and even if [he/she] did, then [insert witty comment here].

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sayanna: SHWWE?! Is that even a word? *shrugs* No matter. Thanks for reviewing.

Starbrat: No shit, Sherlock. Where do you think I got the idea? *sarcasm dripping from voice*

Paperclip Princess: Felicidades…

O.B.I.M.: Cow? COW?! What kind of a name is that?!!! How fearsome…Hey Cow! Sic 'em boy! *victim dies from laughter, not mini-Balrog* Glad you like my story!

Cassandra Thacker: **_NEZEN?!_** No comment…

Tina: Whaaattttt?! *whines* I happen to like Legolas! And yes, my friend, I realize that. I, too, read the Silmarillion, and that was my dummied-down version as I understood it. I do realize it wasn't entirely factual. For you, I will repeat what you wrote at the end of my story to set others straight. 

What'd you do?! Copy the Silmarillion appendix?!!! Gee-whiz! FOTFL (Falls On The Floor Laughing) Like they say, great minds think alike. I actually did copy the Silmarillion appendix into my 'little book' because I don't happen to own a copy myself.

Katie: Short but sweet.

Aislin: I love you, man!!!! 

Amen to that! Agent Smith RAWKS! Yes, my friend, he is using Elvish, but for reasons of his own. Don't worry. All your questions will be answered sooner or later. *smiles and looks mysterious* Heh, heh. Yeah, I get looks like that _all_ the time. Can't imagine why…Havoc, huh? Heh, heh, heh. We'll see, we'll see. *looks mysterious again* 

P.S. Both…

P.S.S. I'm glad you're so sympathetic…*runs off to corner and cries tears of joy*

P.S.S.S. (there might be another after this! Ack!) *says in sing-song voice* I went to see Matrix: Reloaded!! Yay! I'm going to go see Revolutions!

Renegade: Indeed…I dunno. Maybe he wanted variety. Like they say, variety is the spice of life. *laughs* Nah, I'm just kidding. That's not really why. You'll find out later on. _MUCH_ later…Man, I love ellipsis…ellipses…how do you pluralize ellipsis? Never mind! I love the three dots thing!

Wertu: Luv' ya' much!

Orrina: 'Tis a shame, isn't it? Legolas! Get your ass back over here!!!!! *pet-elf scurries over with his proverbial tail between his legs* You can play _later_. Not now!

Moon Maiden: White shirts, huh? Well, my straitjacket _used_ to be white but that was before I got one of the Valar (one of the rejects, mind you) to embroider and make it ALL PRETTIFUL!!!!!

Ainu Laire: *tears of joy become a deluge* I'm so LOVED!!!! T_T *tears pour down face* I want to thank my mom, *sob*, my yet-unnamed-mini-Balrog, *sob*…

And I promise I _will_ update soon. _Gods_, this chapter is gonna be long! I've got the review responses, and Kat-chan's—oops, don't wanna talk about that yet!

Rory: Yay! My first flame! *SOME and pet-elf dance around bonfire* We shall be warm this winter!! _Now_. Down to business. *raises eyebrow* First of all, if you thought my story was boring, why did you read it in the first place, you dolt? What are you? A glutton for punishment. And second of all, *smiles brightly* this will be a Lego-mance. If you had waited _patiently_ the romance would have come into play. What I would like to know is, how you thought there could be romance when they haven't even met yet. Just wait a minute would'ya?! Geez! *glares at flamer, then glares at mini-Balrog* Sic 'em boy! *Flamer's flame is shot back at flamer* Burn, baby! Burn! *laughs maniacally* Hee! *beams* 

P.S. If you're going to criticize, at least criticize constructively.

Lady Undomiel: Thanks!!!! *beams like the sun* First a flame, then a praise! Hee! XD And I hope you get over your Name Block. I know how that feels...Sucks, don't it?!

The results of the name contest will be announced at the end of the chapter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thanks to my beta-rah Kat-chan. She's baaaaacccckkkk!!! Three cheers for my stupidity! Hurrah! Hurray! Woohooooooooooo! *mother yells at author to get off the ceiling* *step-dad yells for both of them to shut up…he has a headache* *rotten tomatoes are flung* *pet-elf runs for life*

A million apologies for my lateness. I had severe writer's block and then I went off a videogame craze, playing night and day, with my parents, 

Now! On to the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Moon Song

Chapter 7 – Time and Past Time

Aragorn sat by the campfire, contemplating, his eyes focused on the flickering flames licking hungrily at the logs. The travel-worn garments of a Ranger adorned him again, the finery of the courts lying forgotten in Minas Tirith. Only the signet ring of his office gave him any sort of authority whatsoever in these lands. And that wasn't much, considering…But he and his companion were not here to force the native people to stand under his rule. They were in this strange land to make treaties and negotiate peace. However, the deeds of these people still seemed newly-wrought by many of the Gondorians, but his people also understood. His people…he had a people now, a place where he belonged after so long, wandering the lands like a wild man. His people and he understood the need for peace. They had had enough of war. _He_ had had enough of war. Enough was enough.

"Musing about the misery of others? Or merely the misery of us?" The voice behind him derailed his train of thought. "Or are your thoughts centered on this mission of ours?" 

Aragorn did not look up but instead threw a handful of kindling wood into the fire. The roaring fire devoured them in seconds. "Indeed, Legolas. It consumes my every thought." 

His friend sat down beside him on the large boulder. "What, the misery or the mission?" 

The Dúnadan rolled his eyes skyward. "Both." 

Legolas' lips twitched slightly, as though he were trying not to smile. 

"You are much too tense, _mellonamin_." 

The Man turned his head and smiled sadly. "I cannot help but be so." 

The Elf looked at him, a thoughtful expression crossing his features. "One must be serene. Anxiety is not an option in these matters. Being cool, calm, and collected--" Legolas grimaced for a moment. "--however cliché that may sound, is a priority," he stated, speaking with many years of experience on his side, having been a diplomat and messenger many a time for his family, conveniently not giving thought to his friend's many years of serving under the alias of Thorongil. 

"I'm afraid I must concede to your logic, o ancient one." Aragorn stood then and walked over to his pack on the opposite side of the fire, well out of arm's reach. 

Legolas nodded in agreement then appeared slightly offended, as if suddenly realizing something. "Ancient?! Who are you calling ancient?!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Several days later, having already crossed the border into the Harad, they reached the River Lioman.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kat-chan here! Your friendly neighborhood beta-ing person-thingy. If the formatting on the paragraphs seems a little off, don't bug S.O.M.E. about it! Blame me; I'm trying to teach her a new way of typing conversations. 

^_^; TRYING. Not SUCCEEDING, but TRYING. 

Oh, my name on ff.net is Gryphon Gal, in case anyone wants to look me up. *winks* Scourge-chan likes my writing, which is saying something since she's SO DARN PICKY!!!! *glares*

*Scourge wallops Kat-chan/Gryphon Gal over the head. "HEY! Watch it! I'm giving you free advertising here!"*

See? SEE? No respect at all! *grumbles* How come SHE got to keep the mini-Legolas?! It ain't fair! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

SOME : *sigh* You give 'em books and give 'em books, and all they do is eat the covers. Hasn't she learned anything about author's notes?!…What a shame…_Anyways _I'm gonna restart that lil' paragraph and if anybody has something to say about it they can talk to my mini-Balrog-whom-I-shall-name-this-chapter.

BTW, he's not a mini, you dolt! I said pet-elf, but did not imply that he was a midget, chibi, plushie, etc.! Agghhh!

P.S. Kat-chan also writes under the name Kurome Shiretsu!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Several days later, having already crossed the border into the Harad, they reached the River Lioman. The lazy river gleamed in the bright sunlight, wending its way through the desert, a court lady's bangle on a Haradrim's arm. The slow waters created a sort of oasis from the surrounding landscape, furthering the vision. 

They had left their elvish steeds at the sparse woods on the border, to be collected later by the Elves of Ithilien from whom the horses had been borrowed. The Man and Elf continued on foot, making their slow, steady way to the Lioman River, plodding on sometimes when the moon lit the land. 

After setting out early that morning, Aragorn spotted something rather odd to his sand-blinded eye. Several figures suddenly appeared from out of the landscape encompassing the Lioman oasis. He blinked in surprise, hoping to clear his eyes, and turned to his walking companion. 

"Legolas, quickly. Tell me what your elf eyes see." He motioned hastily at the approaching figures. 

"Seven men—Haradrim—armed with naught but a spear. They come to us masked…They are clearly agitated." 

Aragorn frowned slightly, debating with himself whether to go forward or stay and wait for them. They carried only a spear—obviously just for intimidation, though it could still be used as a weapon—so they were clearly not a warparty. Perhaps they were an escort? By the time his thoughts cleared, the small party of desert dwellers had arrived. 

One man stepped forth, appearing a little nervous. "Why do you…come to this place?" His hesitancy showed that he was unfamiliar with the words…or was it merely uneasiness? 

Aragorn went to stand before him. "We wish to speak with your leader."

At his 'we', the Haradrim turned almost as one—though in an inconspicuous manner—to gaze with no little trepidation at Legolas. Their eyes widened just barely at the sight of his Elven features, but they returned their gaze to the Man by the time he finished his statement. The spokesman turned to another man behind him, a questioning look stretched across his face. 

This man, who was so obviously the leader, stepped forward and gave them a hard, appraising look, his eyes narrowed. "You are Gondorians." He stated suspiciously. "What business have you here?" 

The quondam Ranger, his face inscrutable, reiterated. "We come to you in a peaceful manner, merely desiring to speak with your leader." A wary look ghosted across the leader's face, and for a moment seemed ready to reject him, but he finally nodded in acquiescence. 

"Follow me." He commanded and turned to walk away, but thought better of it and spun around to look them straight in the eye. "Just…don't try anything." The Haradrim drawled, the wary appearance back again. At last, he turned and started back, his men having already set out. 

The Man and the Elf followed as meekly as lambs on a lead. They reached the camp rather quickly, the sun still high in the sky, as they rounded a sand dune and a clump of sage-grass near the river oasis. 

Women and children saw the strangers, shrugged and went back to their business, whether it be playing, cooking or cleaning clothes in the nearby river. But all watched the visitors intently from beneath their lashes, curiosity warring with a want to seem unconcerned. Several questions flitted through their collective minds. Who could they be? What did they want with _them_? Were they dangerous? When the party finally and truly arrived, they halted at the edge of the camp. A unremarkable figure, Shamanyo, pushed his tent flap aside and walked out from his monolithic tent in the very center of the camp. All activity came to a screeching halt. Silence ruled. 

The rest of the Haradrim party separated themselves and joined a group of armed men, all perched near the border of the camp. 

The Shamanyo stood mere feet from the strangers, watching them closely. Then he spoke. 

"Why come you to this place?" The shaman's face wrinkled inwards, forming a slight frown. "What want you with us?" His grammar was a bit off but his Westron was improving steadily. 

The King of Gondor strode forward also and spoke. "My companion and I come to speak with you, sir, in hopes of negotiating a peace treaty between the Haradrim and the Gondorians. We seek only harmony with your people, nothing more." 

Shamanyo's brow furrowed yet more, confusion in every feature. His Westron was good, but not that good. There were several words he did not recognize. 

"Coras de ru kas?" He blurted, without thinking. 

After the Shamanyo spoke, it was almost as if they had switched masks. Aragorn now bore a look of puzzlement and Shamanyo one of not quite comprehension. The Man and Elf's grasp of Haradrim was rudimentary at best, and the shaman's words mad no sense to them. The Haradrim leader's face dropped its look of misunderstanding and replaced it with a thoughtful gaze. 

He needed someone he could trust. _They_ needed someone they could trust. The two words he could identify showed him that what the Gondorian spoke of was of grave importance to his tribe_. Who? _He thought. An answer came almost instantly to his lips. 

"Feanan." The shaman muttered. He turned to the group of armed men. "Feanan!" He called out. 

The former Ranger assumed it was one of the guardsmen, then the whole camp took up the cry. Instead of one of the guards detaching himself from the band, a figure slipped out of the Shamanyo's tent. The camp roared, clearing an aisle for the person to reach the camp leader's side. When the figure reached them, Aragorn's heart stopped dead in its tracks. 

It was a woman. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Golden sunlight painted the desktop, bringing out the grain and sheen of the dark mahogany wood. Fresh air drifted into the library from the open window, carrying the myriad scents from outdoors. 

The musty smell of earth, the refreshing perfume of pine, the cool scent of flowing water—all these combined with the many natural sounds to create a vivid vision where one needn't even look out said window. Nevertheless, Kathy turned towards the open window, drinking in the view. 

She placed the tome she had been reading on the sunlit desktop and strode over to the vista shown. Rivendell glowed in the light of Anor, gleaming like snow on the peak of a mountain, pure, standing alone among the shadows of man—one of the last havens of Elvenkind. A waterfall cascaded over the edge of the gorge, crashing down to recreate the slower waters of the Bruinen. When the library door opened, the girl circled slowly around, as if reluctant to leave the sight before her for even a second, then almost hungrily returned to the view when she identified the newcomer. It was only Elrohir. 

"Even all my years here, I still enjoy the view." Said a voice from behind her. But Kathy neither started nor jumped. 

After all the time she had spent in Imladris, she had finally begun to anticipate the Elves' quiet footsteps. She could almost sense their presence now. But she didn't answer him, only nodded in agreement. Even now, the spectacle left her without breath. 

Elrohir spoke again. "Ada wished for me to relate a message to you. He said, 'The forest grows well this summer.'" 

Kathy sighed at this. Elrohir smiled in sympathy, understanding the underlying message–Meet me in the forest. We go to pick herbs. He had gotten that quite often himself.

The human girl turned to face the half-Elf watching her patiently. 

"Tell him I'm coming."

He inclined his head in acquiescence, smiling gracefully, and walked back through the door while humming a hauntingly beautiful Elvish song. Kathy slumped back down into her favorite plush armchair. 

A short while after the first week of her residence when it had become painfully obvious that she was staying for quite some time, Elrond had recognized her affinity for healing. He had taken her under his wing, passing on his knowledge to the next generation of healers, human or Elven. 

She knew nearly as much as the twins due to her voracious mental appetite and also owing to the fact that the twins had no such aptitude. Their skills laid more in the arena of warfare although Elrohir had more skill in healing than his brother, a constant irritant that he loved to employ against his sibling. 

She helped collect, dry, and prepare the herbs that he used. Elrond now allowed her to produce her own medicines, and even treat minor wounds, but _very_ little illness since Elves usually did not succumb to human illnesses and diseases. 

Kathy stood up, straightened her gown and walked out of the door, turning towards her bedchambers.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A woman strode forward, dressed _exactly_ like the others. There was nothing to differentiate her from the others except, embarrassingly enough, her chest. Although...now that he looked closer, he saw that her skin was a lighter tone, and her bearing was slightly off, as if she were used to slumping her shoulders than to standing straight. 

She drew herself up a mere three feet from him, her mask revealing nothing of her face or her expression except her eyes. Which if he looked hard enough showed that she was assessing him as he did her. 

He stood quietly, allowing her. Finally she spoke, but it wasn't what she said that floored him, it was _how_ she said it. 

She spoke perfect, fluent Westron...

OK, kiddies. I'm cutting it off here because it seems that I'm gonna have a really long chapter. _So_ what this means for you is you'll have to wait a _little_ bit longer for the second half of the chapter. 

Don't worry! All I have to do is finish typing it up! The results of the naming contest will be at the end of the _whole_ chapter. *shrugs* Sorry, but that's just the way it is. 

Cya soon!!! ;P


	10. Time and Past Time part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack. Sparrow that is. ^_~ (Sorry, been readin' too much POTC fiction lately.) Anyway, I dun own nothin'.

Yay! I received my first muse today! (Besides my inner sides like Happy SOME, Brave SOME, Perverted SOME…You know! Like Raven has!) His name is Jack.

Jack: Tha's CAPTAIN Jack te ye, love!

SOME: -_-;; Right.

Jack: Na' where's tha' rum ye promise' me?

SOME: Uhhhhhhh…..

Nevermind, you know who it is. POTC rules!!!!!

Alright, answer a few questions before they get asked. *gets weird looks* What?! I'm psychic, didn't you know?! Anywhoozles, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to answer my reviews on another chapter. It's _special_.

And before we get started , I wanted to repeat what Tina said before. 

And I quote: "And just because I know too much for my own good, Morgoth did not create the balrogs, they were Maiar that rebelled with him and took on their fiery demon like forms. And technically, Morgoth can't 'create' anything, he can only corrupt and twist what has already been made: i.e. orcs. Oh and the Elves didn't think the Valar were gods, since they aren't(only various Mortal races did). And most educated Elves knew about the Ainulindalë."

Well, thanks for clearing _that_ up. And now, we can get on with our lives.

OK, one more thing. This is for you, Aislin. I just want y'all to know that I had already written this chapter but I went back and removed the author's notes. They weren't really important anyway. ;)

AND another thing! *winces* I just want to acknowledge that yes I am using some Spanish. I guess Spanish class is rubbing off on me. *winces again* Oh well…*shrugs* 

Now on with the show!

Jack: (drunkenly)I'll drink te tha'! *holds up a large bottle of rum*

SOME and pet-elf: -_-;;;;;;;;;;

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Moon Song

Chapter 7- Time and Past Time part II

After changing into her working outfit—a pair of worn leather breeches in a non-descript color and a shortened dark-colored tunic—she left to collect her basket and herb-gathering tools. Kathy walked down the sunlit corridor, gazing out the archways to the landscape shining beyond. She climbed down the stairs to the outside, following the pathway to the forest, passing under several archways made purely of roses, all blooming out of season. 

A man stood waiting at the end of the path, a basket slung like a messenger bag over his shoulder, its long straps forcing it to droop to his waist. His hands hung at his sides, neither fidgeting nor crossed over his chest. His impassive face relayed his experience more than his great age. The corners of the half-Elf's mouth twitched upwards when she arrived at his side. 

"Shall we?" said Elrond, gesturing towards the woods.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Legolas watched the woman as she spoke, but the words were not registering. 

It seemed to him to be more of a translator than a warrior, though something about the name the leader had called her caused him to think otherwise. 

What was that he had called her? Nan-something. Nanqe? No, not quite. Nanquen? No, too Elvish. Nanqu? Yes, that was right! But what did Nanqu mean? All names have meanings and this was no exception. He remembered vaguely that 'Nan' meant 'woman', but what in the name of Manwe did 'Qu' mean?! Well, there was a similar word. 'Quivo', which if his memory served him, meant 'army', so 'Qu' quite obviously was a military term. Woman-what? He pondered for a moment, the woman named Nanqu's words totally ignored, then it came to him in a 'Eureka!' moment. 

Warrior!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kathy set her basket down near the edge of the meadow, next to a half-rotten log. The fallen tree had cleared a space in the canopy, creating a small clearing. 

She glanced intensely at the ground, searching for the familiar tri-foil leaves...Ah! There they were! She stooped, carefully blunted knife in hand, to painstakingly snip the leaves off of an athelas plant. She threw her gaze around for more. 

They were like cockroaches: Where there was one, there were many. Since kingsfoil grew in full sun but oddly enough only in forests, they would dot small clearings such as this like dandelion fluff in the wind. 

The young woman looked down at her feet. There! There was another one! And another! She knelt down in a large patch of kingsfoil—clipping here, snipping there—as she listened to the sounds of the forest surrounding her. 

For some odd and inexplicable reason, this was the most calming thing she could think of. Even though it was monotonous at times and sometimes even noxious—_Gods, these herbs can stink!_ She thought to herself—it always seemed to put her in an almost serene mood when she returned to the Elven sanctuary.

She turned just barely when she heard a rustle. Had she not lived with the Elves for so long she probably wouldn't have heard it, but as it was, she did. A long-legged figure stepped fluidly over the log behind her, his solemn voice carrying to her easily. Kathy pivoted totally around, standing as she did so. 

"You mentioned you were 'low on' star-grass flowers." Elrond was saying. She nodded, smiling slightly. He jerked his head behind him as he explained how he had found them. 

"I discovered them quite by accident. I was searching for a black birch but stumbled upon a clump of star-grass. Quite literally, unfortunately." He told her conversationally, a wry smile creeping onto his face at his last words, as he showed her the scrape on his hand. It appeared as if he had thrown a hand out to steady himself and in the process, grabbed the bark of a tree the wrong way. She winced sympathetically. He wrapped it back up into its bandage of thin gauze

He wasn't worried. He already checked it for infection and due to his enhanced healing abilities, it would disappear by the end of the day. He was just embarrassed about his sudden lack of natural grace, though considering what he had been thinking about at the time… 

They continued walking in the direction that Elrond had indicated. Kathy was quite relieved that such a 'fortunate accident' had occurred. She was indeed in desperate need of star-grass flowers. Star-grass, contrary to popular belief, was _not_ a type of grass, but was in fact a 'flowering' fungus that grew only in the woods surrounding Rivendell. A powerful painkiller, star-grass flowers—when properly prepared—were the Elvish equivalent of morphine. Therein laid the problem. Very few healers knew how to prepare them, and the process itself was incredibly tricky. However, since they were so rare, she was extremely glad to have found them. Or extremely glad that Lord Elrond had found them. It mattered not, since they all went to the same cause. But in any case, she was just happy that they had been encountered when they were. 

"Here" He said unnecessarily, pointing to _another_ fallen tree, this one older than the last. It seemed to be glowing in the dim light from the canopy; Not a foxfire glowing, but more of a starlight-like luminescence, hence the name. That and the fact that the fungus grew like blades of grass from the log, delicate little star-shaped 'flowers' sprouting from the center. 

Kathy crouched down and gingerly plucked the flowers, watching as little spores flew into the air at her touch. She placed the precious sprouts in her basket gently and shut the lid. The girl then stood up and smiled gratefully at the half-Elf. 

She didn't how she had missed them in the first place. She mentally kicked herself. 

Elrond answered in turn to her smile, only his was subtler. He gestured towards Imladris and the roar of the falls. 

"I take it you are finished?" 

She nodded, saying, "Yeah. I'm done. Let's get back, hey?" 

He inclined his head in accord and started back towards Rivendell. Kathy followed behind, admiring the view.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alyce watched the Gondorian man for a minute more, then spoke. 

"What business have you here, upsetting our people and invading our land?" 

She used the plural, having been adopted as a Haradrim 4 years ago. The Gondorian man—the leader of the duo—replied, a glint of surprise shining in his eyes. 

"I am…" He trailed off for a moment. "Aragorn and this is Legolas." He indicated his companion. 

Her eyebrows rose only slightly, having already noticed him but not noticing what he was. _An Elf, huh?_ She smirked inwardly. _He's pretty hot._ Outwardly, she merely cocked an eyebrow at the Gondorian—Aragorn, she believed. 

He continued a moment later under her intense stare. "We are here to negotiate a peace treaty between the people of Harad and of Gondor. Nothing more. We mean no disservice to you and your people." 

Alyce almost laughed in his face, barely restraining herself. Instead, she grinned broadly—and it was _not_ a nice grin—and looked over her shoulder quite rudely to the expectant camp, all of them waiting for her to translate. 

"Sou Gondros quer paz!" The Gondorians want peace! She announced mockingly, almost incredulously. The camp immediately to roar with laughter. The Gondorians appeared stricken when the laughter reached their ears. 

__

Good. She thought, rather pleased with herself. _ Now, maybe they'll realize the Haradrim won't willingly cut off their own heads and hand it to them on silver platters, smiling happily the whole time._ Her derisive grin widened. The adopted Haradrim spoke again. 

"Teke acto quer nos a hace paz togo teke!" They actually want us to make peace with them! The smile in her eyes grew even larger, if possible. 

Several Haradrim in the camp were rolling on the ground, tears in their eyes, held in paroxysms of laughter. It was all she could do no to laugh with the infectious laughter behind goading her. The Gondorians looked like they had been slapped into a stupor, with the Elf's cheeks coloring quite nicely, Alyce thought privately. 

Not very many people could stand up under such humiliation and these two were no exception, though the leader composed himself quicker than most, she had to give him that. 

A _long_ while—_or so it must seem to those Gondorians_, she mused—the last guffaws died down, although a few giggles broke out every once in a while. The young woman waited for complete silence, then uttered a word, no trace of laughter whatsoever left in her eyes. 

"Go." She said, her cold hard voice matching her ice cold eyes. She pointed back the way they had come, her finger like a knife in their hearts. The ice statue of a woman spoke again, but in a whisper that carried easily in the deathly quiet that followed. 

"Go now and _never_ return. You do not belong here. Go back to your castles and your forests. Run far and do not turn back." _Or else_, she mentally hissed. 

Her voice contained such cold anger in it that it sent a glacier down the strangers' spines. The entire camp felt the anger emanating from her, and though they did not comprehend all that was said, they would support her in her decision. They all glared with tremendous hostility at the Gondorians, their own hatred resurfacing. 

A few from the group of guards stalked forward, menacing the invaders, each carrying a viciously serrated spear. The Gondorians backed up a step, the implied threat now becoming manifest. 

"Go." She repeated, her voice almost a growl, her eyes narrowed to mere slits. The whole camp stood up, further backing her words. The Man and the Elf exchanged glances, suddenly realizing they had overstayed their welcome. 

"GO!" The young woman shouted fiercely, a fire kindling in her eyes. 

The rest of the Haradrim were practically at their throats. The two men began to walk backwards, watching the camp warily. Then they turned in an almost regretful manner—the Man looking at her sorrowfully, she noticed—and walked out of the camp at a brisk pace, rounding the sand dune. 

Alyce watched them leave then spoke without turning her head to two of the guardsmen beside her. 

"Mira teke e hace abso teke sale." Watch them and make sure they leave. She muttered out the side of her mouth. They nodded and stealthily stalked after the strangers, keeping a _very_ close eye on them. 

She watched them go, eyes on their retreating figures. Suddenly, her ears perked up and her head whipped around to face the horizon line on the left side of the Gondorian's trail. Her eyes narrowed partially, as if against the glare of the sun. 

"A sandstorm." She murmured.

Dun, dun, dun! *gasps* A cliffhanger! Oh no! *laughs maniacally* Mwahahahahahaha! Man, I love my job! *grins cheekily* Alright, getting' down to business here. As promised, I will announce the results of the name contest. (BTW, his name is Pyros.) So here goes:

And the winner is…(drum roll please!)

AISLIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*crowd cheers, bands play, confetti falls* *Aislin runs around, screaming happily 'OMG, I won! I won!'* *SOME brings out pet-elf Legolas* And also as promised, the winner gets to spend a night *re-reads chapter, then clears throat* Oh, sorry 'bout that. A whole day _and_ night with my pet-elf. Now play nice…*Aislin gets evil smile on face, pet-elf sees it and cowers, yelping for author as Aislin drags him away* *SOME waves goodbye with large smile on face, sighing happily* Yes, favoritism I know, but oh well, I thinking of something like her name myself. And for those of you who didn't get to name him, well, you'll have your chance soon enough, don't worry. Because you see, my friends, my lil' P-I-M-P got himself a litter of kittens or puppies or whatever you want to call them. I'll have to come up with a word for baby mini-Balrogs (mini-minis! XD) but N/E/Ways I need you guys to help me name them! Please help me! These seven little bundles of joy aren't quite what they're cracked up to be, so I need your help in naming them. The winners receive a night and day each with my pet-elf Legolas, along with his clone Legolus (commonly known around my house as Legolust) that I flew in from the lab, and a mountain-sized cookie! Yay! Ya' can't say no to that! AND, to sweeten the deal, the winners also get to spend _another_ day and night with the bishie or hottie of their choice! Don't worry. I got connections. *winks suggestively* *The mini-Balrog-now-named-Pyros smiles toothily*

On the next episode of Moon Song, Alyce has a change of heart and Kathy gains another's heart. All on the next episode of…Moon Song!

Don'tcha just love double meanings? *winks* You know what I mean! *jerks head towards chapter* Re-read it if you don't. OMG, Kathy's gonna kill me! ^_^;; *runs like the dickens*

Review, my friends! Your thoughts fill me with joy! You keep my creative juices flowing! You are my muses! *Jack winks* Among others…So keep that button clicking!

Yay! Over 70 freakin' reviews! I'm on fire!!!!! 


End file.
